¿Crees que nos hubiéramos conocido?
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: —Oye, Senku-chan, ¿crees que nos hubiéramos conocido si no hubiera ocurrido la petrificación? —Estoy seguro al 10,000 billones por ciento de que no.


_¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué hay tan pocos fanfics de Dr. Stone aquí? ¡oh, creo que llegué en buen momento! Y escribiré sobre el mejor ship, ¡el Sengen, claro está! jeje Y Yuzu y Taiju aparecen también porque ¡ellos son demasiado lindos!_

_Uh, justo la semana pasada apenas apareció Gen en el anime, ¡y mañana sale otro episodio! Los que sólo ven el anime realmente amarán a Gen. Este fic no tiene muchos spoilers, por cierto xD  
Oh, realmente he estado muy metida en Dr Stone últimamente, realmente espero escribir más de este ship, pero no sé... ¡Pero realmente quisiera que hubiera más fics de esta pareja! _

_Bueno, hace un buen tiempo que no escribo un fanfic, es cortito pero a ver cómo me va._

_Sólo fue algo que cruzó por mi mente hace tiempo, no sabia si funcionaría como fic, pero me esforcé y así quedó. Pues ahí va. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

**¿Crees que nos hubiéramos conocido?**

Siempre habían tardes ocupadas en la aldea, así como siempre había un tiempito para simplemente divertirse un poco y hacer tonterías. Cuando el sol les pegaba a todo lo que da sólo podían buscar una brisa fresca y una sombra debajo de un árbol para poder darse un respiro. No todos podían ser como Taiju con su energía ilimitada, nuestro querido agricultor que no paraba de hacer trabajo duro.

Mientras la pequeña Suika jugaba con su perrito y Kohaku discutía con Chrome; Gen y Senku conversaban de cualquier cosa, quizá sobre cómo estafar a alguien, seguramente. Entre conversaciones random entre el científico y el mentalista, Gen miró apaciblemente a Senku, reflexionando sobre lo tan lejos que habían llegado y el largo camino que aún debían recorrer para salvar la humanidad. No había forma de expresar la alegría que le causaba a Gen haber escogido permanecer de lado de Senku, le daba cierta paz en momentos de tranquilidad como este.

Después de un suspiro somnoliento, Gen sonrió hacia Senku y preguntó algo de manera casual y relajada.

—Oye, Senku-chan, ¿crees que nos hubiéramos conocido si no hubiera ocurrido la petrificación?

Senku lo miró con expresión aburrida, con desinterés desvió la mirada.

—Estoy seguro al 10,000 billones por ciento de que no.

—¿Oh? Qué rudo, pero tienes razón —sonrió resignado y de buen humor—. No puedo imaginar alguna circunstancia por la cual cruzáramos caminos.

—No es como si importara imaginar lo que hubiera sido, no hay nada útil en ello —dijo Senku, como tomando a Gen por tonto.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido —canturreó Gen, sin perder su sonrisa graciosa.

El científico miró a Taiju y Yuzuriha conversar a la distancia, su amor mutuo era tan claro como el agua. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes aquel día hace miles de años, esos dos hubieran terminado juntos, se hubieran casado y tenido hijos, pero en esta época, así como está la situación, aquella pareja había decidido no formalizar su relación todavía. Sólo estaban atrasando lo inevitable, al final seguirían ese mismo camino.

Para Senku era una tontería creer en tal cosa como el destino, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se podían evitar, como aquellos dos.

Senku miró a Gen y él le devolvió una mirada curiosa. Si había tantas cosas que sólo ocurrían debido a casualidades y circunstancias, no valía la pena pensar en lo diferente que todo hubiera sido.

...

..

.

Taiju y Yuzuriha llevaban unos pocos meses saliendo, pues tal como Senku había previsto, Yuzu correspondió los sentimientos de Taiju aquella mañana bajo al gran árbol en el campo de la escuela. Todos sus compañeros decían que se veían muy tiernos como pareja, pero en realidad su relación no había cambiado demasiado, sólo se tomaban de la mano y se enviaban cartitas de amor. Eran tan tímidos, y Taiju tan respetuoso, que ni siquiera se habían besado.

Como ya habían sido tan cercanos desde hacía mucho tiempo, todo seguía más o menos como antes, ahora tenían citas como es de esperar, pero por algún motivo la mayoría de las veces buscaban incluir a Senku. Siempre habían sido los tres, él era el que mejor los conocía y ellos no podían verse sin él. Sería el padrino de bodas, eso no se discute, por mucho que Senku deteste las melosidades y la pareja esté tan avergonzada que no puedan hablar de matrimonio sin tornarse completamente rojos.

Surgió que un día el par de enamorados llegó una mañana a clases con una idea de lo más extravagante para una cita, y era que de camino se habían encontrado con un cartel que anunciaba la presentación de un mago que definitivamente tenían que ir a ver. A las chicas les encanta la magia, y claro que era un tema entretenido para los chicos, por lo que pronto varios de sus amigos se apuntaron para ir en grupo, las entradas eran un poco caras pero valía la pena si iban todos.

Sólo Senku no estaba convencido, había oído de ese mago, Asagiri Gen, era de esos medio famosos que sólo por ser mediamente conocidos se creen que pueden escribir un libro, fomentando la literatura basura que atrae a los pubertos de trece años. Un fraude, eso es lo que era, puesto que no había tal cosa como la magia.

Pero claro que no existe la magia, le dijeron sus compañeros, ese no es el punto. Y Taiju y Yuzuriha le insistieron tanto, de que sin él no tendría sentido salir a divertirse, que al final Senku accedió de mala gana y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente llegó el día del espectáculo, ya al anochecer de un viernes, teniendo ellos la suerte de quedar en primera fila para ver el show, y era todo lo que se podría esperar; el hombre en el escenario con luces, humo y espejos. Simples trucos de fiestas infantiles, lo único que le faltaba era sacar un conejo del sombrero. Sin embargo los jóvenes parecían disfrutarlo, con clara excepción del genio del grupo, quien miraba el acto con desdén y tenía que recordarse que era por sus amigos que no salía de ahí.

El mago hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas y se lo obsequió a la dama más cercana, quien resultó ser Yuzuriha. La joven aceptó el ramo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus amigos asombrados alrededor de ella. Taiju, gritando del asombro, le dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su novia, en el fondo temeroso de que ella quedara más que impresionada por aquel mago.

Tal vez fue motivado por la ilusión del momento, la falsa magia en el aire, los delicados pétalos y brillos flotando en un ambiente que parecía de fantasía, que Yuzuriha tomó todo el valor dentro de sí, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave y profundo beso a Taiju en los labios.

Y con una nueva ola de aplausos en un mar de ovaciones, Asagiri Gen dio un vistazo a quien no lo alababa, aquel quien, había notado desde un principio, se veía hastiado y cuya mirada no desprendía más que desprecio. Su orgullo de "mago" no debía ser pisoteado por un chico de ¿secundaria?, aquel era claramente mínimo un par de años menor que él. Su sentido de mentalista le había exigido tranquilidad mientras concebía una estrategia.

Un joven que despreciaba tanto la magia no podía estar ahí por gusto. Le bastó a Asagiri Gen una mirada para localizar al grupo de amigos del incrédulo, con un vistazo notó a su par de amigos más íntimos, una pareja que giraba alrededor del apático como si fuera su estrella. Una pareja de tímidos por la distancia entre ellos a pesar de tomarse de las manos.

Tan sólo bastaba unos truquitos, unas cuantas flores y chispas para hacer aflorar el romance en la chica. Se había esforzado tanto para darles el ambiente romántico y meloso. Si para aquel apático sus amigos eran tan importantes como para ir a ver un acto de magia que no soportaba, sería improbable que no reaccionara con esto.

Entonces Gen lo notó, pudo ver una pizca de emoción del que había permanecido imperturbable todo el show. No era muy perceptible, nada comparado a los demás que se morían de ternura al ver a la pareja besándose. Aquel joven daba una ligera sonrisa al contemplar el momento que compartían, por seguro, sus mejores amigos, era una sonrisa medio burlona, medio soberbia, pero orgullosa. Para Gen era imposible no notarlo, aquel joven estaba feliz por sus amigos.

Era claro que a aquel apático no le gustaban los trucos de magia, pero tal vez sí el trabajo de un mentalista. Realmente verlo ahí ignorando y despreciando sus actos le había hecho sentir una gran necesidad de hacerle creer. Entonces le mostró su poder de manipular a las personas, esa era su verdadera magia.

Sin siquiera saber que a ese a quien intentaba engatusar era alguien imposible de engañar y de burlar, aún así Gen tuvo la certeza de que le había hecho creer en su magia.

Senku entonces lo vio a él, cuando todos los demás seguían eufóricos con la pareja que se besaba cual escena de película. Y Gen lo miraba directamente a los ojos también. Senku se dio cuenta en ese momento, había caído en el juego de ese mago. Senku lo miró con un claro fastidio mientras que el mago le regalaba una perversa, malévola y tétrica sonrisa.

Asagiri Gen contempló la tierna irritación del chico, y con una burlona y musical voz se dirigió hacia él.

—Logré causarte una impresión.


End file.
